


Maybe Tomorrow Is A Better Day

by tillthestarsevaporate



Series: Love Me or Leave Me [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, AvaLance, Break Up, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillthestarsevaporate/pseuds/tillthestarsevaporate
Summary: Ava Sharpe tries to come to terms with her breakup with Sara.A one-shot that takes place a few days after 3x15.It's not much, basically just me trying to healthily rid myself of all these Avalance feels.PS. Part 2 is posted, but it isn’t appearing with the tag for some reason. Make sure to check it out if you liked this.





	Maybe Tomorrow Is A Better Day

 

Ava couldn’t believe it. Or could she?

Only this morning, Sara had called her her girlfriend for the first time.

Only this morning, Sara had tried to alleviate her jealousy at the mention of John Constantine.

And only a few hours ago she was doubting Sara’s ability to be in a real relationship. She’s voiced her concerns to Gary and Constantine, and they’d both been confident she had nothing to worry about. And she didn’t, did she? At least not in that respect. But Sara broke her heart anyway.

She couldn’t even begin to understand why Sara broke up with her so soon. Yes, she knows what had happened that day, but shouldn’t that be the more reason for Sara to realise that they need to stay together? That they need one another?

When Ava had saved Sara from Mallus for the second time, she had thought her and Sara would get even closer. After all, when she pulled Sara out of Mallus’s realm that first time, it was the start of the two women beginning to understand each other better. It was the start of them getting closer, the unofficial beginning of their relationship.

So she couldn’t for the life of her understand why Sara would so easily let go of her.

Only a few minutes ago, Ava had been scared out of her mind. She was trying not to think about the different ways this whole Death totem situation could have gone wrong. She was terrified she’d never see Sara again.

But she had pushed all those doubts aside and simply believed.

She believed Sara would hear her. She believed their bond was strong enough to bring Sara back. She had to believe that. It was the only thing left for her to do. She had to believe.

And she did.

She was able to pull Sara out. She had finally gotten rid of the fear of never seeing her again.

And yet, that happiness was snatched from under her feet in mere moments. Sara had ripped it away from her so quickly. So easily. So swiftly she hadn’t even seen it coming.

She had tried to stop it. Tried to reassure Sara that her fears could be dealt with. That she wanted her no matter the cost. She had explained again and again and again that she didn’t care about Sara’s past.

She even reached the heights of insanity when she mentioned how she had worn that horribly uncomfortable dress to impress Sara.

Ava smiles sadly as she thinks about how stupid she’d been to tell Sara that.

 _Desperate times call for desperate measures_ , she muses.

Ava wishes Sara would’ve listened to her, but in between her tears and her broken heart, she’d had no more energy to fight. She’d been getting emotionally drained by the second, and she didn’t have it in her to keep going.

All she could do was try, and fail, to keep her tears in their sockets as she exited the Waverider without sparing another look in Sara's direction. She had been hoping beyond hope that Sara would stop her at the last minute, that she'd change her mind, and this would all have been just a memory.

A painful one, but still a memory.

A bitter memory leading to a happy ending. But alas, Ava had left without another word.

 

\----

 

It’s been days since the breakup, and she still couldn’t sleep at night. This morning was the first time she hadn’t cried when she woke up to realise she doesn’t have Sara anymore.

But now, it’s dawning on her how she may never look into those beautiful eyes again. That her lips may never touch Sara’s. That she may never feel Sara’s heartbeat as she comforted her. She may never get the chance to tell Sara how much she cares about her.

She may never be able to tell her that she… loves her. Was that really love? This all-consuming feeling of desperation?

Oh, how she wishes she’d never left that note under the pillow on Sara’s bed. She feels like she tempted fate. Like she pushed her luck too far.

“Ehm,” a voice pulls Ava out of her reverie, and she looks up.

“Gary, this is not a good time,” she says firmly, but instead it comes out all broken and quiet.

“I was just coming to tell you that the Legends just fixed a level 8 anachronism,” Gary says.

Her heart jumps at the mention of Sara’s team, and she wishes Sara didn't have that effect on her. She wishes she could hide the look of concern swallowing her features.

“Captain Lance is fine.”

She starts to calm down, and she knows Gary can feel it too.

“I didn’t ask, Gary,” she says.

“You didn’t need to,” he says quietly.

They are both quiet for a moment, then Ava breaks the silence, but only barely.

“Thank you,” she is really grateful to still have Gary to help her through this.

Gary nods in acknowledgement, and she’s lost in thought again.

“You know, there isn’t a lot of work to do today,” she didn’t realise he was still in her office. “You should go home and rest, and I’ll finish up the remaining paperwork.”

She knows she can’t avoid her responsibilities forever, but going home sounds so good right now. She could binge-watch Once Upon a Time and cry over how her OTP is never becoming canon. It might just be the distraction she needs right now. The worst case scenario is she remembers Sara and has another reason to cry. Another reason to cry, because there's nothing she hated more than the numbness she's starting to feel is taking over her.

Putting her pen down and turning her gadgets off, she decides to take Gary up on his offer. She quickly explains to him what has to be done.

“So you know what to do?”

“Yes, boss,” Gary chimes. She can tell he's trying to sound cheerful for her sake.

“Thank you, Gary,” she tried her best to convey her gratitude. “This really means a lot.”

“No problem,” he says.

Before she steps out of the office, she hears Gary's barely audible syllables as he says, “You know it’s going to be okay, right?”

“I really do hope so,” she whispers.

With a nod and a smile, Ava finally heads home.

She heads home hoping she can feel better soon. Hoping she never gets hurt again. Maybe tomorrow is a better day, right?

And who knows? This will all be but a memory, and a few years from now she'd be laughing at her naiveté. 

She desperately hopes so.

 

 

 

 


End file.
